Magic School
Offering guidance and training to young witches in all areas of Good Magic, Magic School is a magical institution that was created by the Elders millennia ago to ensure witches would not misuse their magic. Prompted by seeing what untrained and untethered magic could lead to, such as the destruction of Atlantis, the Elders sought a solution to ensure proper magical training and educational instruction while witches were still impressionable so that catastrophes would not occur due to the misuse of magic. Shields and Barriers Knowing that the school could become a potential target for evil, the Elders harnessed their magic to create defensive shields around the school to prevent demonic threats and other evil beings from entering the school. They also cloaked the school from sight so that it could not be found by demons, warlocks, other evil beings and mortals. The school was also enchanted so that no one at the institution could be wounded or killed while they were still on campus grounds. : If an evil being was ever to penetrate the shields and enter the school, alarms would blare, warning the inhabitants of the school that evil has entered. The Headless Horseman When one of the school's students, Zachary, grew restless being away from family and friends, he used his power of Telepathy to tap into another student, Herman's Conjuring power and used it to conjure the rats from The Pied Piper, he turned the North Dorm on the school ground into a gingerbread house and finally, hoping he could get the Elders to close down the school, he conjured the Headless Horseman from the Legend of Sleepy Hollow and set it free on the teachers and professors, having it decapitate them. : The Headmaster of the school, Gideon, an Elder, send his assistant, Sigmund to the Charmed Ones' home, Halliwell Manor to ask them for their help. But while on the mission, Sigmund was targeted by the Horseman but he was able to make an entrance to the school appear in the stairway to the upstairs of the Manor, that Wyatt, Piper Halliwell's son, led her and two sisters to. When they arrived in front of the door, Sigmund emerged and so did the Horseman, decapitating him. But since his body was still on the campus grounds, he remained alive and was able to deliver's Gideon message for help. : The Charmed Ones heeded his request for help and travelled to the school where they met Gideon and he informed them of what had happened. He told them that Magic School was the place where all their questions would be answered. After Gideon had Paige replace Sigmund as professor of an advanced magic class, she soon discovered that it was one of her students responsible for conjuring the Horseman. The Horseman then attacked, decapitating Piper. : Phoebe went on a vision quest where she discovered that Christopher was really her nephew and Piper's son. As she was on the journey, Paige, Leo and Piper brought the students from the advanced magic class to the Manor, where it was revealed that Zachary conjured the Horseman. He then used the Horseman to decapitate Phoebe and Paige, who then with the help of Piper, conjured the Horseman, vanquishing him, returning everything to normal. Piper's Stay After discovering that Piper was pregnant with a second child, Leo Wyatt and her sisters decided that it would be safer for her to be away from Halliwell Manor and stay in Magic School where she was protected from demonic and evil threats. Staying at the school for most of her pregnancy, Phoebe and Paige only sought Piper's help when stopping a demonic threat required the Power of Three, other times she would help with research on magical beings, looking through the many texts and volumes found within the school. Sending Christopher Back to His Time Two days prior to his birth, the Charmed Ones were preparing to send Christopher back to his own time, but when Gideon intervened in an attempt to harm Wyatt, Leo and Christopher from a parallel world emerged into the school and wreaked havoc in San Francisco. At the time Piper was still at the school, being tended to by Mrs. Winterbourne, and her water broke. : Phoebe and Paige soon travelled to the parallel world where they worked together with their evil counterparts and prevented Gideon from harming Wyatt, but Gideon managed to kill Christopher before he could be sent back to his own time. Leo then searched everywhere for Gideon, finally finding him and killing him for what he had done. Paige Fights to Keep the School Open After Gideon was killed, the Elders debated whether or not to close the school, but Paige stood firmly on her beliefs that the school must remain open to prepare future generations of Good and guide them into their powers. However, while she was arguing with Odin, an Elder, about keeping it open, a student, Duncan, conjured Lady Godiva along with an evil land baron, Lord Dyson. Dyson wreaked havoc feeding on the repression of the students and teachers and then broke free into the city continuing to feed on humans' repression. : Although the course of history was changed because Dyson was able to acquire more strength by feeding on repression, the sisters ultimately reversed history, allowing Godiva to complete her rid. Odin and the other Elders were angered by the situation, but Paige explained that it was exactly why witches and magical beings need the school to remain open. He and the Elders agreed and bestowed the role of Head Mistress on Paige. Zankou Penetrates the Defences After a successful plan to weaken the sisters belief in their magic, Zankou was able to steal the Book of Shadows and create a potion to absorb the Charmed Ones' powers. Although successful in capturing Phoebe and Piper's powers, the three witches were able to trick Zankou with their Astral Projections and led him to Magic School while their actual selves remained at the Manor in order to recapture the Book of Shadows. The plan succeeded and they used their astral projections to vanquish Zankou and the Nexus below the Manor in a fiery explosion, tricking everyone into thinking they were dead. Demons Claim the School After the school's defences were weakened by Zankou and the Charmed Ones taking on new identities after faking their deaths, the school was overcome by demons and evil beings, using the base as their main center of operations. Summoning the Source of All Evil A Possessor Demon sought to summon the Source of All Evil in the school, by taking on the identity of one of Wyatt Halliwell's fellow student's mother, Mandy. She was able to kidnap Wyatt and bring him to Magic School after gaining his trust and had his place his finger in a bowl of unknown ingredients, causing the Source to emerged from a pentagram drawn on the wall. : But Leo was present, posing as a demon where he tried to protect Wyatt from the Source and the sisters then appeared, destroying the Possessor, ultimately killing the Source. The Triad When Billie and Christy Jenkins betrayed the Charmed Ones, Magic School became their base of operations, alongside their demonic assistant Dumain, who is working with The Triad. The sisters sent the Leprechauns to investigate the school and the activities going on, something that was later used to turn the Magical Beings on the three sisters. : Billie, after being shown that Christy was the evil one, and the Charmed Ones then defeated and destroyed the Triad and Christy at the school. Good Reclaims the School After the battle with Christy and the Triad, Good Magic reclaimed the school for future generations of Good, where Leo returned to the role of Head Master. Phoebe and her boyfriend Coop also were married in the school amongst Piper, Paige, Leo and presided over by an Angel of Destiny. Notable Professors and Students Dan and Edward Mullen Students at the School in 1984, the Mullen brothers used the school's magic to create a book called "Crossed, Double-Crossed" in which a whole new world existed within it's pages. The two students were trapped within the book, where they motivated the inhabitants of one goal: to find a Burmese falcon statue. The older brother, Dan Mullen, was killed in the book after he found and hid the falcon, which killed him permanently. His body was then expelled from the book and he was found dead in the school library. Because Edward Mullen was nowhere to be found at that time, he became the murderer in everyone's eyes. : Paige and Kyle Brody were then sucked into the book in 2004 where they resolved the conflict and found Edward Mullen, Johnny the Gent was revealed to be the murderer. Zachary A student who missed his family and friends greatly, Zachary was a young student in his late teens gifted with the power of Telepathy. He grew angry with Gideon because Gideon never took the time to listen to him when he told him he missed his family and home. He is responsible for conjuring the Headless Horseman. Enola A Shaman, Enola guided Phoebe on a vision quest that revealed Christopher was really her nephew and Piper's son from the future. Mrs. Winterbourne Responsible for nurturing the children of students and professors at the school, Mrs. Winterbourne was present with Piper when she went into labor and cared for Wyatt when the sisters had to face demonic threats. Drake dè Mon Shortly after becoming headmistress of the school, Paige Matthews was approached by a former Mercury demon, Drake dè Mon, that only had six weeks to live before an agreement he made with a sorcerer to experience humanity ended. He requested to be considered for a Literature Professor position, which Paige ultimately gave to him. : During his time at the school, he advised the sisters on various subjects such as Lost Souls and other magical beings. It was at the school where Phoebe and he said goodbye minutes before he was to move on to the Afterlife. : After Drake and Phoebe kissed goodbye, Cole Turner appeared thanking him for his help to open Phoebe to love and the two vanished. Ms. Donavon Librarian of Magic School, Ms. Donavon was originally opposed to Drake being hired but she obliged to Paige's decision and became Drake's assistance. She was later kidnapped by a Sorcerer but saved by the sisters. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8